1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a storage device for tools and the like comprising a rigid container particularly adapted to be mounted within the engine compartment of an automobile.
2. Background
Various automobile tool storage devices are known in the art. For example, many tool storage containers are found which are easily transportable from one location to another permitting ready accessibility for work in conjunction with an automobile. Containers of this type include large tool cabinets mounted on rollers for mobility in perhaps a mechanic's garage, as well as compact tool kits which may be hand carried and easily placed within the passenger compartment or trunk of an automobile. Particularly advantageous are those types of containers which may be carried within the vehicle at all times, for unanticipated use during emergencies. The problem with these types of containers, however, is that they precariously occupy needles space within the limited confines of the vehicle, and often shift or overturn under normal driving conditions. Attempts have been made to provide a more convenient automobile tool storage device; for instance, those containers which fixedly mount within the rear portion of a pickup truck or trunk of an automobile. These devices nonetheless occupy space which may otherwise be available for use, and although contained within the vehicle are inconveniently situated for easy access during work on the engine.
One particularly advantageous, yet unrealized, type of tool storage device suited for use in conjunction with an automobile, is characterized by a rigid container particularly adapted to be mounted within the engine compartment of the automobile. This type of tool container is molded to mount over the fender well and occupy unused space under the hood of the car. This type of device must be manufactured at a reasonable cost in order to be a marketable item and at the same time be constructed to be durable and withstand exposure to heat and the elements. The tool box container must be functionally superior and easy to install. To this end certain improvements have been considered desirable yet unrecognized by those skilled in the art prior to the development of the present invention.